Not under your spell
by Tishie
Summary: Once again, farmer girl moves into Forget-Me-Not Valley and blah blah.. But wait, who is this devilishly handsome Trent guy? And why won't that queer, womanizing thief, leave her alone? Let's go through Viree's life together, as we read her diary! playerx


**Not under your spell**

_A/N: In process of playing HM DS: Cute. Guess who I'm marrying? That's right, the Doctor, yet again._

_Just thought I'd make my bishie-hating side perfectly clear. Everyone at /hm is so crazy about him, I'm definitely not. Well, you could say this story's like a personal diary, this would be how I'd picture myself If I was placed as the farmer girl in HM DS: Cute, so forgive my foolish rants and enjoy my badly-written story._

_P.S. For everyone who is reading Not a Godess Just a Girl, should be happy. I'm in the middle of typing Chapter 7 now. (:_

_--_

Chapter 1: Confusion.

Entry #1:

Spring 2nd Year 1

Tuesday

I made my way within the valley. It was pretty dull, but with all these new people I've met… I guess life here won't be all that boring. I mean, there's that huge artist guy who thinks pounding on metal and creating strange shapes is art. And don't even get me started on that Daryl guy, he scares me.

I bought some seeds from that woMAN Vesta. I'll tell ya, I've never seen a face more manly on a woman's body like that since Godzilla. Ok, I guess I'm being pretty mean here, considering she gave me a few tips on farming. I just happen to meet Celia and Marlin as well while I was there. Celia seems like a nice girl, although I swear I saw her raising her eyebrow at me when I was talking to Marlin, not a good sign. Marlin was cool; he's tall and slightly muscular and had untamed, black hair. Not liking the plain shirt and raggy jeans look though, too rustic for my taste.

Whew, criticizing seems to be the only thing I'm good at. Let's see if mom was right to have sent me here to straighten my personality out. It does seem like a nice break from working under a large company back at home. It's like a fresh new start…

Heck, I'm kidding myself here. I'd probably pack my bags and go home a week from now.

I'm getting pretty tired, and my cat just pooped on the couch. Why am I keeping a cat again? I should toss him out tomorrow or at least, give him to that two-faced Celia while I'm at it.

Xoxo,

Viree.

--

Entry #2:

Spring 3rd Year 1

Wednesday

Wow. What a day. I mean… Wow.

I met this really, incredibly handsome doctor in Hardy's clinic.

Wait, that doesn't sound like a nice name… Hardy…

Anyhow, I met him (along with overly perky and clumsy girl, Elli) and his name was Trent. (How hot is that?) He was frank, tall and gets straight to the point, and man, he talks nothing but health! He's my sort of man, exactly the type of guy I've been dreaming of spending my life with!

Of course, being the smooth player that I am, I made him totally clueless of my… fondness of him. But I'm telling ya, it was love at first sight. I'll definitely have him fall for me, without that Elli girl in the picture.

…But having met her, she's kind of… nice. Fun to be around, ya know? Ugh! But she stays with Trent 24/7… How am I going to get around her? I can't think of a way to get him out of Hardy's Clinic and spending some time with me. Maybe it'll just come at me when during the week. Hmm…

I also met this, pretty guy while leaving Vesta's farm at around 11:00pm. He wore a queer, leopard-printed shirt and tight-ass leather pants." He must've belonged to some gang", I thought. But he pranced his way over to me like some kind of figure-skater, and positioning himself behind my back, he opened his mouth and spoke to me with his, haunting… alluring and manly voice. I swear chills went up my spine as he spoke. (Not the good kind)

Ok, I'm not at all attracted to pretty boys who think women are putty in their hands. I'm certainly NOT. After numerous break-ups with men like that, I've had my share of "everlasting love with a beautiful maiden"

He distinctly said: "And what's a beautiful girl like you doing out this late?"

I replied, "Well I'm sure it isn't any of your business, kind sir"

"Well If you'll be in the way of my heists, I think it'll be part of my business"

"Who said I'm going to stop you? Steal Romana's gold-encrusted cane for all I care, just make sure I wouldn't find you stealing one of my chickens"

"Pshaw, I have no intention of stealing livestock, too much of a hassle"

"May I ask for your name?"

"Viree. Vi pronounced as vuh as in duh, and ree like pee. Viree"

"Beautiful way of explaining pronunciations, Viree"

I stayed silent, and continued my way. But, being the persistent, playboy that he is… He followed me.

"One thing confuses me though, Viree the beauty, hey that rhymes!

Anyway, why would you be helping a thief?"

"Nothing happens here. And if these people are as smart as I think they are, maybe… Just maybe, they'll be able to put you behind bars"

"I don't think their sly enough to be able to catch the Phantom Skye"

"I have faith in these fools"

"You're honesty intrigues me… Or maybe you're just down-right mean"

"Believe what you want, I'm outta here"

My conversation-memorizing skills amaze me.

After that… Delightful chat with "Phantome Skye", I dashed right to my farm. Well, before going into my house, I had to whack a wild dog with my hammer. He ate one of my chickens and had me clean up his bloody mess. I have to remind myself to start paying attention to my dog so that he can own this wild, chicken-murdering, monstrosity of an animal.

This vally's gotten more and more interesting today! First my dream man, and now wonder-queer! I wonder what'll happen a week from now? Well one thing's for sure, now that I've met this hunk-of-a-doctor, I won't be leaving until I have him fall in love with me.

Xoxo,

Viree.


End file.
